Treasured
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: 2 years later after the battle with Tenkou,Miaka move on with her life w/out Tamahome.With the sudden accidental death of her mother Miaka,in order to avoid the social services taking her,has to live with Nakago and his parents.Will love bloom b/n them?
1. Chapter 1

**Treasured**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters.

**Prologue-**

Two years have passed after the fight with Tenkou; in the universe of the four gods. The events in the book were an experience Miaka would never forget. She had finally moved on with her life, but she always knew that she would never forget any of her friends, and that they would always be in her heart.

Keitsuke had decided to go to Canada as an exchange student; leaving his sister and mother back in Tokyo. While Yui and Tetsuya went to finish high school together in Hokkaido, Miaka stayed on at Yotsubadai. They promised that they will visit her often. Miaka didn't complain about it; she felt really happy that Yui had found the courage to move on...with Tetsuya. And with Yui being happy, she was happy as well.

Two months later, Miaka found she was suddenly and unexpectedly alone. Miaka stood in the living room with two police officers looking at her with sympathy. She has been waiting for her mother to come home for over five hours. It turns out that her mother had an accident while she had been on her way home. Yui and Tetsuya came as soon as possible to help her, but Miaka didn't feel like doing anything but grieve. The news reached her older brother, but he couldn't come back because of the contract that he'd signed. If he came home, everything their mom worked for would have been in vain.

For the first time in Miaka's life, she felt lost and alone. The funeral went smoothly with help from Yui and Tetsuya's family, and she was grateful for their support. Miaka received thousands of calls from her older brother, who wanted to make sure that she was alright. This hit Miaka hard; she realized that Keitsuke is the only family she had left. Both Yui and Tetsuya saw her pain, and announced that she was part of their families too. It made Miaka smile, just a little. Soon enough, the two had to return to school, and both were reluctant to leave Miaka in the apartment since she was given several papers concerning payments and debts. Even though the Hongo family volunteered to help, Miaka refused, thinking that she is already asking too much. Miaka assured them that she will be fine and that she will find a way, and call them soon.

When things got worst Miaka was forced to leave school. She didn't tell anyone. After two days of planning, Miaka was about to go out to look for work when two unknown suspicious looking people came to her door. Both wearing black tuxedo and sunglasses. At first Miaka thought it was the social services ready to get her since her brother is not around but it turns out that their boss is actually her mother's former classmate during highschool and is inviting her over to her place. They also apologized on behalf of their boss for not attending the funeral. And Miaka assured them that it's alright since she really has no idea that her mother had...other friends.

Miaka was still hesitant to go, even with the invitation. She did plan to go out and look for a job, but she wasn't really sure what kind of job. Anything would be fine, but not many places would accept a student that was supposed to be in school.

With few options, Miaka decided to accept the invitation. The two young men promised that they would be back tomorrow to pick her up. Both talked in business mode, probably because of their job, but she found them quite thoughtful.

And that day is today...

Chapter One:

As she looked out the window, Miaka was unaware that her life had changed forever when she had accepted the invitation.

Miaka sighed to herself, as she sat in the limo, being escorted by the two businessmen. She didn't expect a limo would drop by her house. _'Seriously, Miaka, you should have known since the first you saw them...' _she thought for herself. The only thing she knew about the owner of the invitation is that she was her mother's friend, and was extremely rich.

"Miss Yuuki, are you alright?" the one who sat near the driver asked worriedly, looking up at mirror. Miaka looked up, and smiled slightly. "Um, yes I'm fine. It's just that...I don't know much about your boss."

The men in the car chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Although they may be strict, they are very kind" he said, smiling. "You'll see."

Miaka nodded, and looked through the window. Just a few minutes ago, they had been in the city, and now they were heading into the countryside. All she could see was numerous trees, and the long widening road. Did their boss really outside the city?

As if sensing her nervousness, the driver explained things to her. "Our master lives just beyond the city. The city was too busy, and the lady is quite sensitive to air pollution. They also want to enjoy peace and quiet. The city was just not the place for them to be comfortable."

Miaka nodded, in complete in understanding, feeling calm, that she would be safe. "Miss Yuuki, don't worry it will be alright" the man said again. "It's our responsibility to take you to our employer safely and protect you if needed."

Miaka stared at them, and was even more surprised that they could actually read her like a book. She barely knew them, but they keep on reassuring her that everything will be alright. Did she really look nervous when she was trying so hard to hide it? _'I guess... it's obvious...' _

Miaka almost laughed and smiled. "T-thank you..."

The man nodded and smiled as well. After that, they didn't say anything until they reached the gates.

As they drove up, the golden gates opened automatically. Miaka's eyes widened, as she looked out the window, as the limousine approached the western style mansion.

"Sugoi..." Miaka whispered in awe. Who would've thought that a large mansion would be in the middle of a forest? All of the trees, gardens...it looked so peaceful and yet formal at the same time.

Miaka could see a group of butlers, maids, and servants starting to gather on the porch. Where they gonna welcome her? Was she really that important?

The limo gently stopped at the entrance, and a butler immediately opened the car door before she could get up.

Miaka blinked twice, as the two others came out, and she suddenly felt out of place. She looked down at her casual dress, a pretty yellow one. Over that, she wore dark yellow, sleeveless, cardigan and white sandals were on her feet.

_'I should have dress nicely...not like this! I can't believe I over looked this situation...' _Miaka thought, feeling embarrassed.

"Um, Miss Yuuki, are you alright? Everyone is waiting for you" the butler said, smiling. Miaka looked over and blushed even more; because she hadn't had time to hide her expression. Everyone was looking at her, and some looked at her at the corner of their eyes. She could hear some maids whispering to each other but she couldn't hear what they were talking about. However, all of them gave her a welcoming smile.

"A-hai, gomen nasai..." she said, as she slowly got out, staring at the floor. All the employees looked fashionable with their black and white uniforms. The men wore crimson neckties, and the woman had red ribbons.

"Miss Yuuki, this way please."

Miaka followed her escorts into the mansion. Slowly she lifted her head, as she looked around. Everything was so magnificent and elegant. Distracted, she didn't see that she got several stares from anyone she passed.

"Did you see her?" one maid asked.

"Well, yeah...she looks cute, though" one of the boy servants answered.

"I heard that her mother is a close friend of lady Fuyutsuki" a maid whispered.

"Really? Does the young master know that there will be a guest here today?" another maid asked.

"Hmm, I think he knows; he left to pick up some paper" another maid responded.

Miaka was led to a room, feeling nervous again. The butler knocked on the door, as the other men stood behind him quietly.

"Come in."

The butler opened the door for them, and they went inside. Miaka followed behind, as she carried her small bag with two hands.

"Lady Fuyutsuki, Miss Yuuki is here as you instructed."

The room was huge, and fully furnished as if it was part of a royal palace. Miaka felt so small, standing behind the two young escorts. Both looked incredibly handsome too. A woman turned around to face them, as she sat in chair.

_'Wow...she looks pretty...' _Miaka thought.

The woman looked at her, her expression welcoming. Miaka blinked twice. The woman looked young with her long black hair, white skin, and blue eyes. She hasn't seen such beauty...well, since the book. She looked like she could be an Empress.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki looked at the two escorts, and nodded. "Thank you, both of you may leave."

The escorts bowed respectfully, and left quietly.

"Yuuki-san?"

"H-a-hai!" Miaka responded, startled.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki blinked at her reaction, and chuckled. _'She is just like what I have been told...' _"Welcome to our home. I'm Fuyutsuki Antione Ryne. I have known your mother since I was in high school. It's good to see you again."

"I'm Miaka Yuuki. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu" Miaka bowed. "I'm sorry...but I don't... remember..." her voice staggering, as she was afraid that she might offend the woman.

Smiling, the woman shook her head. "Of course you won't remember." She smiled as she motioned for her to sit next to her. Miaka walked over slowly, and sat down, still in awe.

"You were just a baby when I went to visit your mom with my husband and son. I even met your brother, Keitsuke, who was just three years old."

"Wow...you know Keitsuke too..." Miaka said. "I wonder if my brother remembers..."

The woman smiled. "I'm sure he remembers me, since he played with my son, Alexander. He was four years old at that time."

"Your son?"

Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded. "My only child actually. Alexander, will be graduating from his bachelor course next year. He was here just awhile ago, but had to run some errands for me. He will be back in the afternoon" she explained.

Miaka nodded and smiled. The woman wasn't so bad after all. She was extremely kind and friendly. Soon enough, a maid served some snacks and Miaka was amazed with all the different cookies.

"Please go ahead and take some."

Miaka nodded, smiling widely. She took one cookie, savoring the taste. _'So this is what a European cookie taste like! It's so delicious!' _

"It's delicious!" Miaka exclaimed excitedly, forgetting all her worries. Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded and watched her with fascination, her expression softening every second. Miaka, in her cheerful mode, enjoyed the cookies more than anyone she ever known.

"I am sorry...about your mother, how are you doing over these pass few days?" she asked worriedly. Miaka came to an abrupt halt from eating her cookie, her expression sad.

"It was... so sudden that..." she paused before continuing. "...That I'm not sure what to do."

The older woman placed a hand behind the girl gently, calming her. Miaka could feel her eyes starting to get watery. "It's alright. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

Miaka nodded slowly, while looking down, and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Why don't you get some rest? Calling you out of the blue was a little too sudden I suppose."

Miaka looked over. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Miaka...dear, it's alright!" Mrs. Fuyutsuki laughed, lightening up the mood and stood up. "Why don't we go to the gardens? I guarantee that you will like it."

Miaka smiled, cheering up, and nodded. Miaka followed Mrs. Fuyutsuki around the mansion's garden. It was so magnificent that she could barely hear Mrs. Fuyutsuki because she was so distracted. Along the way, Mrs. Fuyutsuki told Miaka stories about her high school life with her mother.

After what seemed like hours, they sat on a bench to rest. Mrs. Fuyutsuki couldn't help but enjoy the company of the young girl. She'd always dreamed of having a baby girl, but was still happy to have a son.

"Mrs. Rye? Are you there?" a maid called from a distance.

"Yes."

The maid walked towards them and bowed. "Mrs. Ryne, there is an urgent call waiting for you, it's from the president of the Yushida company."

"I see." She looked over to Miaka. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back. I'll just have to fix this."

"It's ok, Mrs. Fuyutsuki." She smiled politely. "I can wait."

With that, Miaka was left alone within the garden. Eventually two hours passed. Looking at her watch, it was three thirty in the afternoon. The garden looked so nice, that she had completely lost track of the time. Would someone pick her up? But then again, that call must've been really urgent.

Miaka sighed to herself and smiled. At least she didn't feel alone anymore.

She looked up and stared at the clear, orange colored sky. A few chirping birds flew by, and it made her smile even more. This place is so peaceful that she wished that she could have a place like this in the near future. Probably with someone...

In a few moments, she began to drift off to sleep. She felt like she could truly move on after the lost of her mother.

"Welcome back young master" the maids and servants bowed respectfully, as Alexander walked in.

Alexander didn't bother to take off his back coat. Instead, he took out some papers from his briefcase and gave them to the butler. "Please bring these to my mother."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything you would like sir?" one of the maids asked. Alexander looked over. "No" he said quietly.

Alexander was about to head to his room when he smelled something unfamiliar. The scent of strawberries, with a hint of cherry blossoms. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Where is my mother?" he asked, with an authoritative voice that was directed at whoever was behind him. Alexander didn't like having visitors, they annoyed him."Ah...she is in her office, young master" the butler answered. Alexander didn't say anything, but nodded, as he began to follow the scent. It was faint, but he could still smell it. But it wasn't really the scent that distracted him. It was the chi, and he was sure that it belonged to a certain person. And he had to see if his guess was accurate. He recalled that his mother was having a visitor, but didn't know who it was. And the last time he felt this chi was a long time ago. About four hundred pages.

He walked down the hall towards the gardens, and saw two guards guarding the entrance. When they saw him, they immediately straightened up in alarm and bowed in his presence.

"Sir!"

Alexander didn't show his amusement, just nodded and walked passed them and into the garden. Ever since he was small, almost everyone had been aware of his status in life, and wanted his approval for various reasons.

His expression hardened, as he felt the chi getting more noticeable. That meant the person was nearby. He glanced at his watch, and noted it was 5:30 pm. usually, they didn't accept visitors after twelve, even if they were expecting someone. With his mother's sensitive health, and his father's busy schedule, having visitors is not important. And he preferred it that way.

Alexander turned to his left and found what he was looking for. He felt himself become rigid as he stared with widened eyes. He was expecting it, but his senses were so accurate, they even surprised him most of the time. There on the bench lay the former Suzaku no Miko. Sleeping peacefully, unaware of her surroundings as usual.

Alexander composed himself again, and walked soundlessly towards her. He looked down at her, as she slept with a blank expression. He didn't want to believe it, but this was real. How old is she? He couldn't remember, but just by looking at her slender figure and long dark reddish brown hair, he could tell that she had matured physically. He sniffed the air, and noted the strawberry-cherry blossom scent that was coming from her.

A cold wind blew pass them, blowing strands of her hair backwards, revealing more of her face. Alexander stared for a little longer, than decided to go back inside. Casually, he picked up Miaka gently, and carried her bridal style. After picking up her bag, he made his way back to the house.

_'She's quite light...for a glutton' _he thought.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki ran downstairs, as fast as she could. Seeing several servants and maids, she hoped they could help her. A butler saw her immediately and went to assist her.

"Ma'am, why are you so in a hurry?" he asked.

"Mrs. Ryne is everything alright?" a maid questioned.

Mrs. Ryne looked at them, frantic. "Where is Miaka?"

"I..." one of the maids said. But that was when all suddenly remembered that Miss Yuuki was still outside the garden. How could they forget? Well, with that urgent call came, most of the servants had accompanied her and helped her with errands.

Everyone immediately bowed apologizing. "Mrs. Ryne! We apologize!"

Mrs. Fuyutsuki shook her head. "No. It's my fault. The work was urgent that I forgot the time!" She looked around hoping to see the girl. She looked over quickly to one of the servants, not seeing her son coming around the corner, coming their way.

"You...come with me to the gardens, quickly" she ordered. The servants noticed Alexander coming and was about to follow, but stopped.

"Uh..." one of the maids pointed, not sure what to say. The others were in daze, while the rest of the maids stared with wide eyes. Mrs. Fuyutsuki blinked, confused, then looked over and was surprised at the scene.

"A...Alexander...dear, your back!" his mother greeted, giving a wide a smile.

"Hello mother" he responded quietly, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the servants, especially the maids. Miaka slept quietly in his arms, as Mrs. Fuyutsuki came near, almost grinning. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

His mother looked down softly at Miaka's sleeping form. "Oh dear...she fell asleep waiting for me. Such a sweet girl I should say."

"You shouldn't leave your guest unattended, mother." Alexander said, sounding annoyed, but he kept his voice low as to not wake the girl in his arms. Mrs. Fuyutsuki perked at him and Alexander looked the other way avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry. Something came up and I forgot the time."

Alexander looked over, letting her know that was annoyed with her, but she just smiled. He could hear some of the maids whispering to each other in excitement. What were they excited about?

"How did you know Miaka was in the garden Alexander?" his mother asked, and he was slightly taken aback. Sometimes his mother surprised him with questions he could not answer immediately. Just how could he explain without making her ask more questions?

"I...just guessed" he quietly answered, with a blank expression on his face. She pouted at him as if expecting a different answer, and he just blinked twice. Alexander sighed when he heard his mother's cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Oh dear..." she said, picking it up. "I can't believe they're bothering me today!"

Alexander turned around, taking Miaka with him. "Leave them to me."

"Alexander?"

"I'll be back to take care of things" he said, without looking back as he walked up the stairs. A butler was about to follow, but he stopped him. "I'll be fine; there is no need for assistance."

"Y...yes, sir" the butler watched, as the maids giggled quietly, while the others just smiled.

Coming into the nearest guestroom, Alexander quietly placed Miaka on the king size bed, took off her sandals, and tucked her in. Alexander could not remember the last time he saw someone sleeping so soundly. Or when a person looked so innocent and carefree. Most of the people he met were confident with themselves and snooty as well. Alexander closed his eyes and walked away, turning the lights off then closing the door behind him. Tomorrow would defiantly be interesting.

"Did you see the young master with that girl just awhile ago?" one of the maids asked excitedly, as she washed the dishes. The girl beside her nodded. The scene of the twenty-one year old, Alexander Antione Ryne, carrying the seventeen year old, Miaka Yuuki, became the main topic of conversation for all the servants working in the Ryne household.

"I have to admit, Miss Yuuki actually look so cute and pretty" the other squealed.

"Don't they look good together?" another giggled.

"I think she's nice and sweet, unlike the snobs who tried to get the young master's attention all the time!" one drying the dishes said.

"I really haven't seen the young master carry any girl in his arms!" another maid exclaimed.

"I've seen other girls with him but he never paid any special attention to any of them! Even if they fall asleep anywhere in this mansion" one maid sighed.

All of the maids stopped talking when the headmistress came in suddenly. The maids looked nervous, waiting to be scolded for spending time talking while they should be cleaning. But the maids stared when they got a smile.

"Honestly, I never like any of girls who came to visit the young master; this girl might be what he needs." _'Mrs. Ryne seems to have a planning something though.' _

The maids smiled from ear to ear, while the others squealed with excitement.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasured**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2: **

_**Prologue-**_

_"Hello Alexander" Mrs. Yuuki greeted, while carrying a newborn baby girl in her arms. I smiled back and bowed respectfully. "Mrs. Yuuki." _

_ She continued to smile, and then turned to my parents. My mother wanted to visit Mrs. Yuuki right after she has been discharged from the hospital. They were close friends back then. I remember Mr. Yuuki greeting my father next. They only met once before; three years ago during the Yuuki wedding. I had already been born at that time._

_Looking over, I saw a boy, standing behind Mr. Yuuki. Looking shy, he had the same dark brown hair as his father. _

_"Alexander dear, this is Keitsuke Yuuki" my mother introduced. "His just three years old, so be nice, o.k.?" _

_ Keitsuke stared at me for quite some time and we didn't play immediately like most kids would do. I just looked around. The Yuuki residence was small compared to my own home, but it was nice. I overheard my mother talking with Mrs. Yuuki, and Miaka's name from a distance. After lunch, my parents encouraged me to play with Keitsuke in the small garden outside. Keitsuke was quite, until we were alone outside. _

_"How old are you, Alexander-sama?" _

_I felt uncomfortable when children around my age addressed me with the sama-suffix. But given the status of my family, it was understandable. _

_At first, I just looked at the flowers, but then I turned around to face him. I didn't want to be rude, and liked playing with other children when I could. "I'm just four years old... call me Alexander." _

_Keitsuke blinked once, and smiled at me. I noticed a basketball nearby, and picked it up. Keitsuke came towards me, with a shy expression. _

_"Y...you can call me...Keitsuke...too" he said. _

_"Alright" I smiled. _

_ After that conversation, we began to play basketball. It didn't take long for us to relax around one another. Keitsuke explained that he didn't have any friends because he was shy most of the time. I think that I became his first friend. He even showed me around the house, especially his room. After several hours of playing, my parents decided to let us have a sleep-over. It was my first sleep-over. I concluded that my parents trusted the Yuuki family one-hundred percent. Keitsuke was overjoyed. _

_ During the night, my father had several guards come and stay. We used a simple car, instead of the limousine to keep a low profile. No one seemed to notice our arrival which was good. If anyone found out my family was out in public, the place would be full of reporters. The Yuuki family would also be noticed. But it was because my father was the youngest prince of Etiola. Because of this, that makes me part of the royal family, and a prince. But I didn't tell Keitsuke because I didn't want him to treat me differently._

_ Our bodyguards stayed in a neighbor's house, but several of them stayed inside the house. The security was the same in our household. I was practically home schooled; it was the main reason that I didn't see children my age very often. I'm glad that Keitsuke didn't ask that much about me or my lifestyle, despite the fact that I had guards constantly following me. I slept in Keitsuke's room for the night, because I didn't have sleeping bag. My family could never consider anything like camping. It was cramped with the two of us sharing a bed that had been built for one, but I didn't mind. Keitsuke fell asleep pretty quickly._

_I couldn't sleep. _

_ Not knowing what was wrong; I stood up and walked to the nearest window. I expected to see one of our guards, but like the trained people they were, the room appeared empty. I stared out the window, at the bright moon for a moment before turning to walk back, when I heard Miaka crying from the other room. I waited for someone to tend to her, but the house remained quiet. Keitsuke was in a deep sleep, and Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki were sleeping as if the house was quiet. Miaka continued to cry in vain, and after fifteen minutes, I made my way to the door. Not caring if any of the guards saw me, I opened the door and was surprised to see no guards in the hall. But I could sense their presence nearby. I quietly made my way inside Miaka's room. She was crying so loudly that I thought she was hurt.I was quite tall at four years of age, but not tall enough to reach the crib. I looked around, and found a small stool that I could stand on. Miaka was still crying, and I had no idea what to do besides comfort her. The stool helped me, but I wondered if I would still be able to help Miaka. I had no idea how to care for a baby._

_Desperation crept into me when I saw her face was turning red from her crying. But since she appeared to be unharmed, I wasn't sure why she was crying. _

_Desperate, I reached down with my left hand. _

_"Shhh... it's going to be alright..." I cooed softly. I had no idea what else I could do._

_She grabbed my finger with her tiny hand, hiccupping. "Come on..." I continued. _

_Miaka continued to cry, but not as loudly as before. But I was still nervous. If I was caught...the last thing I wanted was to appear rude, or like I was trying to hurt Miaka._

_Trying to keep from panicking, my right hand reached down this time, and I tried to soothe her. "Shhh...I-I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid anymore...Miaka..." _

_To my surprise, she calmed down. She looked at me with teary eyes, and hiccupped. I felt myself smile. Miaka continued to look at me, but I was glad that she had finally stopped crying. She continued to hold my finger, while her other reached up as if she was trying to reach me. The, she smiled at me. _

_It was the first time, someone actually smiled at me like that. It was an innocent smile, and by the look in her eyes, I knew that she trusted me. _

_She laughed quietly, and I laughed back. I had laughed earlier with Keitsuke but this was different. _

_Looking over, I saw that the crib's frame could be adjusted. Quickly, I pulled myself away, and she made a sound of disappointment. I move the stool aside, and I quickly adjusted the frame, so I could have easy access. Miaka turn to her side to watch me, since she couldn't crawl yet. _

_She cooed, almost laughing, as if she found the situation funny. I reached her while standing, and she gently grabbed my finger playing with it. As she played, she made several weird sounds, as if she was trying to communicate with me. I could only smile. I hadn't turned on the lights, but the moonlight from the open window allowed me to see her well enough. _

_After awhile, she moaned. I immediately assumed she was hungry. I glanced around, and saw a long some type of table that was stocked with all sorts of baby supplies. _

_"Wait here." I was about to adjust the frame, when she moaned, as she looked at me...with pleading eyes. She reached up, with her tiny hands, urging me to come closer. I complied, but I was surprised that she grabbed my finger more tightly than before. _

_My hands moved, and before I knew it, I was already holding her. She giggled, and I came to the conclusion that she must have been crying because she was lonely. _

_She held onto me tightly, and was fascinated with the light from the moon. So I took her to the window. She laughed when she saw the moon. Silently, we both watched the moon together. That is, until she fell asleep._

_But that time I was tired, and felt ready to go to sleep. Putting her back, I quickly grabbing a pillow. Tired, I feel asleep next to her, in her crib._

_..._

Alexander/Nakago stood quietly on the balcony, watching the stars as he recalled that one night. To think that the baby he had held seventeen years ago was the future Priestess of Suzaku. It seemed fate had a sense of humor, but not one that amused him.

Alexander turned around, and returned inside his room. At least Miaka would prove to be entertaining.

'I doubt she remembers anything...' he smirked.

…...

Miaka suddenly woke up, and sat up straight. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the garden. She looked around, astonished. What had happened?

"W-where am I..." she asked. She had been put in a king size bed...was this a guest room? It looked way to elegant to be guest room! 'How did...I get here?' she thought.

Miaka hugged herself, feeling cold. Taking a deep breath, she began to think. Just awhile ago...she felt warm and safe. As if someone was with her the whole time. Who brought her here? Whoever that person was, she needed to thank him.

Miaka noted that the sun was out, so she might as well greet the day. Getting up, she made the bed, wanting to be polite. Opening the curtains, she was surprised to see a balcony outside. From her position, she could see the forest and saw the road leading to the front gates. She smiled as it was like she was a princess. Come to think of it, the mansion looked more like a palace.

That was when someone knocked at the door.

"Uh-h-hai!" (yes!)

Miaka felt her heart pound in her chest when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes. She hoped she didn't make a bad impression.

The door opened and a young maid came in. She smiled, and bowed politely. "Good morning Miss Yuuki. Did you sleep well? Mrs. Fuyutsuki told me to attend to you."

Miaka stood still, unsure of what to do. Did she really have a maid? "Well...I... yes" she said, as she tried not to fidget.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Is there anything you need, my lady?" the maid said, smiling from ear to ear. Miaka blushed when she was addressed as 'my lady'. She was just a simple guest. Do they always treat visitors like this?

"Uh...not really."

The maid looked at her with interest, and then noticed the curtains were open.

"Oh my! My lady, did you open the curtains?"

Miaka glanced behind her. "Uh, yeah..." 'Oh no, did I do something wrong?'

The maid giggled to her surprise. "My lady, my apologies. I should have come earlier to open them for you" she bowed. "You must have felt uncomfortable."

"Eh? Eei! I...it's alright... you don't have to be so formal..." Miaka said, embarrassed. The maid raised her head, and smiled warmly. "You are so kind, my lady..."

"And..." Miaka asked.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You don't have to call me 'my lady'...I mean; you can call me Miaka if you like."

The maid's eyes widened in surprise and awe, but she didn't say anything. Miaka smiled at this, feeling a little calmer, and walked to get her shoes.

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I can do it myself" Miaka replied. After primping, she grabbed her small bag. "Uh, can you show me the way?"

"Hai!" The maid smiled, and guided her happily out the room. Miaka noted that the maid was around her age. "This way please."

As they walked, Miaka was in awe of how...wealthy the place looked. It would be easy to get distracted. Miaka wondered how their only son avoided getting lost in such a huge mansion. 'Silly Miaka... he lives here!'

Suddenly, the maid stopped walking, and bowed low. If Miaka hadn't been looking, she would've bumped into her maid. "Ohaiyo guzaimasu, Ryne-sama." (Good morning, Mr. Ryne/Sir Ryne)

Miaka wasn't sure what to do, but quickly bowed as well. She looked up, in awe when she saw Mr. Ryne. He smiled at her, as he stood in front of them. His blond hair and blue eyes were so beautiful, but he was definitely a foreigner.

'Wow...who is he? Do all foreigners look like that?'

Mr. Ryne nodded to the maid, and she quickly stood aside. Miaka straightened up, and felt herself blush. The man was incredibly handsome, and she just couldn't stop starring.

"Hello, we haven't really met. I'm William Antione Ryne."

"Ah! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Miaka bowed again. 'So...he's Mrs. Fuyutuski's husband. But why do I get the feeling that I know him? I haven't even met him!'

He chuckled. "I've heard about you from my wife. Miaka Yuuki, am I right?"

"Hai."

Mr. Ryne smiled again, and walked closer. Miaka was surprised when he patted her softly on the head.

'Eh?'

Miaka failed to see the shocked look on the maid's face, Mr. Ryne patted her head as if she was his own daughter. Miaka could feel the warm feeling again, and her body froze slightly.

"You've grown Miaka. The last time I saw you...it was when you were just a baby" he said. Miaka blinked twice and looked at him, trying to remember what Mrs. Fuyutsuki told her. He just smiled and stopped patting her.

"Don't worry. There is no way you could remember me. "

Miaka could only nod. Mr. Ryne looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Miaka, why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"Eh?"

"My wife would love to see you right now. We apologize for what happened yesterday" he said, motioning for her to follow him. Miaka complied, but still was in awe.

"Oh, that's alright. I don't remember that much... after I fell asleep..."

Mr. Ryne chuckled. "Miaka you don't have to be so formal" he said, smiling down at her as they headed towards the dining room. "My wife and I see you as part of our family. We were worried when we heard the news. That is why my wife insisted that you should stay here. I also want you to feel at home."

Miaka looked at him, and was touched by his kindness. She couldn't remember how her own father looked. She was just four when he passed away.

"T...thank you...so much..." Miaka said, as she could feel herself blush. Mr. Ryne smiled to himself and let the maid open the door for them. The moment the door opened, Mrs. Fuyutsuki came running towards her.

"Miaka! Thank goodness!"

"Mrs. Fuyutsuki...I..." Miaka said, but was cut off when Mrs. Fuyutsuki hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. Mr. Ryne smiled nervously.

"Miaka...dear, I am so sorry for leaving you last night in the garden. Are you alright?"

"Honey, Miaka will die if you continue to hug her like that" Mr. Ryne said, and Mrs. Fuyutsuki quickly pulled back to see a pale looking girl in her arms. Miaka coughed.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki laughed. "Oh my! I forgot my own strength. Silly me."

Behind Mr. Ryne, Miaka saw a few of the servants nodding in agreement and she gulped.

"And by the way Miaka, were you able to see him?" she asked, smiling.

Miaka looked over. "Him?"

"My son, Alexander. Did you see him?"

Miaka raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uh no, I didn't see him."

Mrs. Fuyutsuki thought for awhile, and then murmured something along the lines of 'unsociable-grouch, and something else that Miaka wasn't able to hear. She then led Miaka to the table, with Mr. Ryne following behind.

"You see Miaka, the one who carried you to the guest room was none other than my son" Mrs. Fuyutsuki explained.

Miaka's eyes widened with shock. Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled from ear to ear, when she saw her expression. It was priceless. Miaka looked down, feeling embarrassed to have their son carry her all the way to the guest room.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki laughed, as Mr. Ryne sat in his chair, watching with interest. "You don't have to feel embarrassed my dear." Miaka looked at her again, but didn't say anything. It didn't bother them to have their son carry her? "Alexander found you on his own, without anyone telling him where you were. I was so surprise when he found you." Mrs. Fuyutsuki sighed, and shook her head. "That son of mine is strange sometimes."

"Strange?" Miaka queried. 'He found me without others helping him?'

Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded, pouting. That's when Mr. William spoke.

"He surprises people, a lot. Even though he is the quiet type. I don't know where he got it. Before he was ten he was...well, quite normal." Mr. Ryne looked thoughtful for a second.

"He was so cute!" Mrs. Fuyutsuki added, looking dreamy.

"Honey..." Mr. Ryne said, looking nervous.

Miaka giggled, but before she could say something, the butler came in.

"Lady Fuyutsuki...Lord Ryne, breakfast would be ready in a few minutes" he announced. Mr. Ryne nodded at this. "Where is Alexander?" he asked. Miaka blinked, noticing that Mr. Ryne's voice had changed a bit. Like in a business-tone, but he still sounded friendly.

"Sir Ryne, he went outside the gardens. He said that he will come back once breakfast is ready" one of the male servants answered.

"I see."

'The gardens...' Miaka thought, when she looked at the open glass doors that lead to the gardens. '...he must be nearby...'

"I...I'll go and call him."

Everyone turned to look at her, shocked and surprised at the same time. Some of the maids from the kitchen over heard and peeked from the kitchen door.

"Miaka?"

"I mean...if it's alright. I would also like to thank him from yesterday." 'And meet him personally.' Miaka blushed when she noted everyone staring at her with astonished eyes. Have they heard her right?

Mrs. Fuyutsuki was the first to respond. "Well...alright, Miaka. Are you sure you won't get lost?"

Miaka shrugged. "I'm sure he can't be that far."

Mr. Ryne just smiled, and Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded, smiling even more than before. The rest of the staff looked extremely dumbfounded. Miaka blinked twice, as she left.

…...

Miaka walked down the stairs, following her instincts. She walked from left to right. 'Hmmm...where could he be?'

Miaka continued to look around, finding no sign of anyone in the area. Not even a gardener. But maybe they were having breakfast. Miaka looked back, to make sure that the mansion was still in view. She sighed in relief, as she was still clumsy, and prone to getting lost. Will she ever change? She pouted at the thought remembering her clumsiness two years ago.

From her position, she didn't realize that she had walked so far, but she could see the mansion in full view!

"Wow...it's so beautiful and huge!" she said to herself, eyes sparkling. Westernized structures, the French windows, tall pillars, white walls, huge doors...it looked more like a palace. The Ryne family sure did have taste.

Miaka stopped daydreaming, when she heard the sound of water running and splashing. A pond? No, maybe a fountain.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki might have showed her around the garden yesterday, but there are still places she hadn't gone to.

Curious, Miaka followed the sound slowly. She could feel her heart beating faster as the sounds got louder. What is this feeling? It's not like anyone was around. And this feeling, it felt so familiar.

As the garden fountain came into view, Miaka looked in awe. Why is everything in this area so huge?

"Arf! Arf!"

Miaka took a step back when she heard several dogs barking happily, just on the other side of the fountain. She also saw someone stood there, alone. She froze when one of the dogs noticed her presence. It walked towards her, but didn't bark. Instead it looked at her suspiciously, with its dark bluish-black eyes.

Miaka's eyes widened. 'A...fox? No, maybe a wolf?' Its fur was thick, with a light bluish-gray color, with patches of white. She shook slightly fear, as its height almost reached her waist.

Miaka eyes widened even more, as another dog appeared beside the first one. 'Wah!...oh no...'

The dog had jet black fur on its upper body, and light brown fur covering its lower body, forearm, and legs. Its height was tall enough to...was she gonna be its next meal?

'Baka Miaka! How in the world would you find someone that you've never t met? Baka!'

The second dog glared, as the first barked, to alert the master. Miaka couldn't get her eyes off the two dogs; they scared the crap out of her.

The tall man looked over, but Miaka was too distracted too see him. He walked quietly, smirking to himself as he saw what had gotten the attention of his pets.

"Akatsuki, Iinchou, come here."

The command sounded strict. Miaka anxiously took a step back, and tried to breathe. The two dogs had nearly eaten her. Ignoring her, the two dogs obediently walked to their master who bent down, stroking their heads. The other two dogs stood behind him, while wagging their tails.

Miaka noticed a tall man with beautiful, long, blond hair, and pale skin. He wore a white polo shirt, a gray vest, black shoes, jet black trousers, which only seemed to enhance his looks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice masculine, but calm at the same time.

Miaka shook her head, when she realized she was staring at him. 'M-my voice, won't come out...' Miaka thought, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, Miaka's heart pounded in her chest.

As she watched him stand up, she could feel a familiar aura coming from him. Her instincts told her to run away, but her conscience told her to be gracious.

The cold, morning breeze blew pass them, just as the sun's rays came into the garden, as if to greet them. But the tranquil feeling didn't last.

Miaka's eyes widened in shock, as her body froze as she recognized the person that was nearby. 'Nakago?'

Alexander watched her with blank expression. But he was probably more than amused...but she wasn't! She was alone with a person who had made her life more than pure hell.

Still, maybe he didn't...no he had to recognize her...but why was he here? Just how could he be someone's son? He had died!

She stumbled, losing her balance, when she hit a rock that she hadn't noticed. Gasping, she prepared for impact, hoping she'd land on the grass.

But instead, she felt two strong hands catch her. She could feel his broad chest make contact, when he caught her. One hand was around her waist, while the other was around her upper body. Confused, all the dogs began to bark, and circle them

For a few moments, she considered that maybe it was just a man who looked like Nakago. He had been killed two years ago. And this man looked younger than him...

Suddenly the word echoed in her mind. Loud and clear. _**Reincarnation. **_

Miaka didn't want to believe it; she closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream. The dogs continued to bark around them.

Alexander looked at her and smirked. He stood up, with one hand supporting her back, with another hand under her knees. Amused, he carried her to a bench, where he set her down, then sat beside her. Just how long would she keep her eyes closed?

Alexander chuckled to himself, as he leaned down, and whispered into her ear. He saw no reason to delay things.

"Coming here on your own is so daring...Suzaku no Miko."

Miaka opened her eyes and he saw that she was more than intimidated. "N-Nakago!" she whimpered, her big hazel eyes staring into his blue ones. Nakago stared back, knowing that just looking at her was enough to get her attention.

"I'm touched that you remember me, priestess" he said. Smiling, he stood up and bowed, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"W-what are you doing here? Are you trespassing?"

"Look who is talking." He looked down at a golden retriever that wanted his attention. Looking over, he ignored Miaka, knowing it would only annoy her to be ignored. Sitting back down, he ignored her.

Miaka glared daggers at him. 'You jerk!'

"I thought you are dead..."

He looked back."I was dead."

Miaka pouted at him, not really understanding his answer. Smiling, he called for his dogs to come to him. Akira the golden retriever, Akatsuki the Alaskan malamute, Iinchou the German shepherd, and last but not the least, Richou the Old English sheepdog. Miaka was either impressed by the dog's instant obedience...or that he even had pets.

Nakago said something in a low voice, and the dogs seemed to leave, going out of sight. Nakago returned to face her, looking aloof as usual.

"W...what?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything, priestess. Are you hearing things?" he teased. Miaka looked the other way, not wanting to look at his face."What are you doing here?" She asked again,getting back on the subject.

"If you haven't notice priestess, I live here."

Miaka looked over, and stared. Blonde hair, blue eyes...pale skin. Just like Mr. Ryne, except that his eyes looked more merciless, authoritative, and commanding.

'No...don't tell me...' eyes widened, as she realized that he was the son...the person who had carried her yesterday. She stood up.

"Staring at someone is rude, priestess" he replied, standing up.

"Don't tell me you're...Alexander?" she said, while pointing at him. She had to hear it from him.

"So, you finally found me out." Nakago smirked, as he took a step closer. Miaka move back, as if expected to be attacked.

Nakago bent down, placing his hands on the curve of her waist, so that she couldn't run off.

"I'm the son of William and Fuyutsuki Ryne. What are you going to do about it?"

Before she had time to think of a reply, Nakago tilted her head, and gently kissed her neck, just below her ear, touching the sensitive skin. Miaka shuddered, and tried to push him away. "No! Nakago!"

It was a mistake to push him. It was like trying to push a car, and she was standing near a fountain.

Miaka fell backwards, into the water. It wasn't too deep, but she was soaking wet. Alexander just smiled and stared at her.

Feeling humiliated, she had once again disgraced herself in front of him.

'What am I going to do? He is probably laughing at me...baka Miaka..!' Miaka mentally scolded herself, as she looked down at wet clothes. At least she wasn't wearing white.

But to her surprise, he picked her up. One hand supported her back, while the other supported her knees.

"You're so clumsy."

He didn't tease her this time; he was just making a statement.

She bit back the tears that threatened to come out, but she allowed him to carry her. At least by carrying her, his own clothes would be wet. Still...by not teasing her for too long, she could somehow sense his other self was gentle but the other half was still the walking icicle.

And by helping her, she was not gonna get lost, and be suck out in the gardens wearing wet clothes. Anyways, it's not like he won some big victory or anything. Still, he could have also pushed her back in...how come he was actually being somewhat decent? It had to be his Alexander half.

Well, at least he wouldn't try and kill her...and she owed him for his help. She had no debt that had he walked off, she would've increased her odds of getting a cold.

"T...thank you..."

Alexander/Nakago looked down at her. "For what?"

"Yesterday. Thank you...A...Alexander" she said, as she called him by his new name.

"You can call me Nakago or Alexander. Whatever you choose doesn't matter" he replied in a low tone, looking around. Miaka looked up, and saw several people coming towards them. When she felt him looking back at her, Miaka smiled warmly at him. Maybe his Alexander half was the more dominate side of him.

"Now, we are even, your fall will be sufficient for all the trouble you caused me" he said.

"Thank you, oh honorable and powerful shogun" Miaka teased. He responded by ignoring her.

**To be Continued. (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Treasured

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

Chapter 3

Miaka didn't want to remember the last time someone had carried her; it would only cause her to remember happy times with the man from her memories.

It was always sad for her to remember the dark, blue-green haired warrior who had loved her. But their relationship had eventually ended. It had taken every bit of her strength to move on. Finding another mate wasn't on her mind, but she had hoped that someone might eventually show up, and make her happy once again.

Looking up, she noticed that they were in the dining room.

"Miaka-chan? What happened? Are you alright?" Mrs. Fuyutsuki asked, running towards them.

Nakago stopped, but didn't put her down. Miaka smiled sheepishly, embarrassed.

"I just...fell..."

All of them could probably figure out where, she didn't need to say anything.

"But... we should get you dry..." Mrs. Fuyutsuki said.

"I'll handle this" Nakago stated.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki gave him a glance. "I see." She smiled when she looked at them more closely. Miaka tried to get down, but Nakago tightened his hold, keeping her in his arms.

She responded by glaring daggers at him

"I'm so glad that you two saw each other. I was afraid of letting Miaka-chan look for you by herself" Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled.

'It was a mistake to look for him' she wanted to add, but she kept her mouth shut.

Miaka frowned, as she was supposed to have looked for their son without causing any trouble, and yet she had failed to do that. But it couldn't be helped! It was Nakago's fault why she had ended up like this in the first place.

How was she supposed to know that their son is the reincarnation of Nakago? The man was her sworn former enemy for crying out loud! She hadn't even noticed any pictures that resembled him inside hallways. But maybe she hadn't looked hard enough to notice their son's portrait.

Distracted, Miaka failed to see the many pairs of eyes, who looked on in awe at the sight of their young master carrying a certain lady bridal style. Some even sighed romantically at the sight, as if they were watching a movie.

"You should have considered letting my personal butler do the job" Nakago said, with a blank expression, sounding annoyed.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki only smiled a bit more, which irked Nakago, but he didn't show it. His father was in nearby, and he intended to interrogate him for this. He should know better than to have Miaka walk around unprotected.

Miaka frowned at Nakago's reaction. Why was he acting like this? He always acted grouchy, but these people were his parents.

"Don't blame your mom...I volunteered to look for you."

Nakago looked down at her. It was the look he always gave her when she interrupted something, and directed all the attention to herself. Not that she wanted to be the center of attention...

That's when he smirked.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind having you as my personal maid. But only if you give me the same attention you did at the fountain."

Miaka blushed as she remembered their encounter. Nakago's father nearly choked on his drink.

"Did something happen near the fountain dear?" Mrs. Fuyutsuki giggled. Miaka managed to shake her head, desperate to hide her embarrassment at Nakago's suggestive words.

"You are a bad liar Yuuki-san" Nakago smiled, and Miaka glared at him, daring him to say more. He only smirked.

"N...nothing happened..." she shuddered, as he started to walk out of the dining room. She could already hear the people around them starting to whisper to each other. Miaka glared daggers at Nakago, but he showed no signs of being intimidated.

"You can put me down, I can walk on my own" she stated.

When Nakago ignored her, she tried to push him away, but he reflexes were as quick as a cat. His left hand that was supporting her back quickly grabbed her hand. But the grip wasn't hard enough to hurt her.

Miaka knew that moment he held her hand, she had no hope of being released until he decided to set her free himself. Fighting him was about as useful as kicking a tree, and expecting the tree to fall over moments later.

She looked up, and saw that he was not looking at her anymore, but his eyes were...

"Olivia" he called to the head servant, his accent changing.

"Young master?" she replied in fluent English.

Miaka sweat-dropped nervously, as she looked back and forth between Nakago to the elderly woman. She had never liked English, including her teachers in English class.

"Please come with us" Nakago ordered, speaking fluently, taking the surprised Miaka with him. Miaka had forgotten the fact that was a half foreigner in his new life.

The old lady bowed low in respect, before following behind them. Miaka couldn't help but stare, wondering what Nakago intended.

Looking up, she saw that his eyes were cold and emotionless, just like when she first met him in Kutou. But just a few moments ago, had she actually seen a faint look of sadness?

Miaka looked down, frowning to herself. She knew she had seen something, but this was Nakago she was thinking about. Maybe she was seeing things.

They came to a door, and the head servant opened a door, letting them into an unknown room.

When they were inside, Nakago let go of her hand, and gently set her down. Miaka had to admit that she already missed his touch, but the warmth from his hand had actually been somewhat reassuring.

Miaka was too busy thinking to herself as the head servant led her to another room, to note that they were leaving Nakago behind.

…...

Nakago returned to his room, and changed his clothes. He soon wore a white long sleeved polo shirt, a dark blue neck tie, black pants, and leather shoes.

He glanced out at the large window beside him, but didn't look at anything in particular. The invitation to bring Miaka here was not merely for the purpose of just a simple visit, and to have the opportunity to consul her.

After the news of Mrs. Yuuki's death had reached his mother, he had attended the funeral. His mother and father had been unable to attend on the exact date of the service, so they had sent him on their behalf. But he would've gone regardless, because it had been the opportunity to see Miaka.

Still, he had a suspicion that his parents were up to something, and he was certain he knew what it was. But he wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing. He could deal with them easily enough, but the chances to stop anything from happening...

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" he said. He knew it was his personal butler.

The butler came in quietly, and bowed before speaking. "Alexander-sama, Lady Yuuki is ready."

Nakago turn away from the mirror and got something out from his dresser drawer. The butler watched him sadly.

"Alexander-sama...about the young girl..."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say a word. She doesn't need to remember" he quickly interrupted.

Getting his matching tuxedo, he left, with the butler following him in silence, as if no conversation occurred.

…...

"I can't go back there... not in this" Miaka said, as she shook her head.

She wore a rich baby-blue colored sleeveless dress, with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Her shoes were high-heels, with white trim edged in silver. Her long dark brown hair was held back with silver hair clip on the left side of her head, which seemed to enhance her slim figure even more.

The head servant smiled lovingly at her, trying to assure her, just as she had been doing for the last five minutes. Aside from being able to speak English fluently, she could also speak Japanese fluently.

"Lady Yuuki, you look beautiful in your attire. Please do not worry about anything" she said.

"I just...don't want to see him" she muttered. The head servant looked up in surprise, but quickly hid it before Miaka could see it. It surprised her that the girl didn't have a good impression of their young master, when all the girls around him where drooling, and desperate to get his attention.

"You are not going to tell her anything..."

The stern voice of the young master echoed in the servant's mind as if to warn her, and she nearly gasped.

Miaka looked over, but the head servant just smiled at her. "Did the young master say anything to you?" Miaka' asked.

"Well...not really" she said, looking away.

"He annoys me" Miaka pouted, looking irritated. The head servant nearly chuckled.

"The young master is always like that" she said grudgingly.

Miaka looked up. "He's worse than that. He's horrible and..."

The head servant looked astonished. She looked at Miaka, as if she was looking for something.

"Lady Yuuki, you remember?" she asked, looking into her eyes. Both of them didn't notice a tall figure that was quickly walking towards them.

Miaka looked at her, feeling confused, as her eyes narrowed. "W...what do you mean?"

"Olivia" a cold, stern voice reprimanded.

They backed away, and looked at Nakago in surprise. Nakago placed a hand on the head servant's shoulder, and gave her hard look.

Then, he glared at Miaka, who just glared at him in return.

"Alexander-sama" Olivia said, as if to apologize.

Mika frowned, as she saw that Nakago had changed clothes. Like her, he was dressed in a formal way.

"What do you want now, Nakago?" she frowned.

The head servant raised an eyebrow, and looked around, as if she was hoping that no one had heard that. Nakago just stared at her, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I-I-I m-mean...well, uh, I was just...never mind."

Miaka laughed off her embarrassment, and the head servant seemed to buy it. This time, Nakago looked at her closely, and her attire.

"Alexander-sama?"

Nakago looked over to the head servant, and seem focus on on what was happening."Olivia, the head cook called for you."

Olivia bowed, and quickly left without saying a word.

"Wait" Miaka called out.

Olivia looked back at Miaka from the doorway.

"Thank you so much, for helping me."

Olivia simply nodded, and casually left the room. Once she was out of sight, Miaka could sense Nakago behind her.

Miaka faced him, and was a little taken aback by the closeness, but she didn't back down. "It's not normal to call you by that other name."

He leaned down, leveling himself her height and faced her. "I'm glad that you don't find it normal."

Their faces were so near that she felt herself blush. Stubborn as she was, she pouted, daring him.

Nakago smirked. "As much as I would want to continue our staring contest, we have to go back to the dining room. Everyone is waiting."

Miaka blinked twice. "Why?"

"Have you eaten breakfast since you bathed?"

Getting seriously pissed, she, tried to step on his foot with her heels, but he evaded her attack easily. Pity, because she wanted to get that look off of his face. And for him to stop getting amused whenever he managed to annoy her.

"I haven't had breakfast" she admitted. That's when her stomach growled. She blushed and looked away. Even if she got older, it seemed like her appetite would never change.

Nakago turn around, and started walking towards the dining room, but stopped when he noticed Miaka wasn't following him.

Miaka felt his gaze on her, but she looked over defiantly.

"I change my mind. I'm not going to have breakfast" She mumbled.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?' he asked, facing her. He walked towards her, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Miaka's eyes widened, and before she knew what she was doing, she started to walk backwards. But he continued to approach her, with the same facial expression he'd had when she had gone to his yurt. She nearly whimpered when she saw the smirk on his face.

Miaka gasped when she felt the cold wall behind her, and before she knew what was happening, Nakago was already in front of her, and had wrapped his hands around her waist.

Trapped within his grasp, all she could so was stare.

"You'll have lie better than that. If you want me to believe you are refusing breakfast, you should be ready to show me a medical certificate" he said, his voice teasing. Miaka could swear that her lips had developed a mechanical zipper so she couldn't talk. She stared into his eyes and felt...lost.

_'His eyes. They look so...'_

Suddenly, Miaka's eyes went wide, when she mentally saw a quick, blurry image. Eyes. The same blue eyes. Only that those eyes were...young? Sweet and young...

Nakago sensed his bodyguard, and watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sir, what are you doing? Your parents are becoming...anxious" he said, blushing at the scene. Nakago didn't let go of Miaka when he looked over. Before he could say anything, Miaka gasped in pain.

He looked back, as she whimpered, holding her head. The bodyguard first found his voice before he could ask.

"Lady Yuuki, are you alright?" the bodyguard asked.

Miaka just whimpered in response, leaning closer to Nakago, until she nearly touched him.

"What's wrong?" his bodyguard asked.

She shook her head slowly, as she opened her eyes. The pain had been unbearable at first, but now it was subsiding. "I-I'm...okay."

_'What was that?'_

Miaka tried to remember clearly what she'd seen, but she failed. It was like she didn't want to remember what had just seen.

"Lady Yuuki?"

She shook her head again, and looked up cheerfully. That was really strange...she could have sworn that she'd felt a tug against her chest.

_'Whatever it is...maybe...I'm just seeing things.'_

"I'm fine, really. Maybe, it was just a headache."

Nakago just looked down at her, his expression blank as always, as he let go of her waist.

Nakago's bodyguard relaxed, and smiled. If the lady said so, then so be it.

"Well, that's a relief."

Nakago sighed, and walked towards the dining room, not saying a word to anyone. Miaka blinked at his behavior, as just a while ago he was having fun by teasing her.

His bodyguard gestured for her to her to follow Nakago. "Lady Yuuki, if you would please follow us. We are all waiting for the both of you."

At least his bodyguard is nice. Miaka smiled. "Ok."

Miaka followed quietly behind Nakago's personal body guard, while Nakago himself walked ahead. His bodyguard was as tall as him.

"Just how many body guards does he have?" Miaka asked.

"Alexander-sama has four personal bodyguards Lady Yuuki" the bodyguard said casually.

Miaka blushed, embarrassed. She hadn't realized that she had said her thoughts out loud. Her gaze shifted to Nakago, but he didn't look at either of them. Had he even head her? He probabay had, and he'd most likely tease her about it later on.

The guard chuckled at her expression, but quietly. "It's alright, Lady Yuuki. There is nothing wrong with asking."

She just slowly nodded, and look back at Nakago. _'Such...a broad back...'_

In a few minutes, the trio stopped in front of a huge door that led to the dining room. Nakago's personal bodyguard opened the door, and Miaka blinked when Nakago gently grabbed her left hand as the door opened. Instinctively she glared in defense, and tried to get her hand back but it was useless

He then dragged her inside without so much as a word. She could already see the amusement in his eyes.

_'Just as I thought! I really hate him! I wish I had managed to step on his feet!'_

"Ah! Finally, you're here. I was worried that the two of you would miss breakfast" Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled.

"Courtesy of Yuuki Miaka" Nakago stated casually.

She gave him a death glare, while the bodyguard began to sweat in fear.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki giggled to herself, and then smiled as the servants began to serve their breakfast. Nakago pulled Miaka beside him, and she blushed harder when his parents took note of her.

"Oh my! You look adorable Miaka-chan" Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled.

Nakago looked at her at the corner of his eyes. She fidgeted. "Uh...arigato guzaimasu" she said. To be complimented, and to have been given such a nice dress was so generous. "I apologize for causing trouble."

Mrs. Fuyutsuki shook her head. "Please, do not worry about that, my dear. We are just glad that you are not hurt."

"Look, the young master is holding Lady Yuuki's hand" one of the maids whispered to her friend. The other girl nodded in agreement.

"But...I just can't understand the young master most of the time" the other maid replied.

Nakago guided Miaka to her seat, which was beside his mother. Miaka swore that the women was grinning from ear to ear as she sipped her tea.

Looking over, she watched as Nakago took his seat beside his father quietly, without giving her a glance.

One of the maids began serving them some type of breakfast soup. It smelled heavenly, and Miaka to try hard to keep from drooling.

They all ate in silence, as the food was served. For the first time, Miaka ate slowly, so that she wouldn't look greedy. She made sure that her utensils didn't make any noise.

In fact, the only real noise was the classical music that was playing quietly in the background. Everything was so formal. It's nothing compared back at home.

…...

"Miaka-chan, my husband and I would like to talk to you about something" Mrs. Fuyutsuki said, as they all walked down a long hallway. Nakago and his father were right behind them, talking about family business, with one bodyguard following them from a distance.

"What is it?" Miaka asked.

"Well, it's about you actually."

Miaka's face paled, expecting the worst. She didn't notice that Nakago and his father had stop talking.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki led them to a nearby living room. Miaka's eyes went wide when she saw several people inside. There were two people in grey suits sitting on the couch quietly.

They all stood and bowed respectfully . About five guards stood near the long windows, twenty servants stood near the display cabinets that were filled with statues.

What made Miaka more nervous, was that everyone looked serious.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki pulled Miaka to her, and happily sat in one of the settees, while Mr. Fuyutsuki decided to sit beside Miaka as well. Nakago sat on one of the arm chairs nearby, keeping eye contact with the guest.

_'What is going on?'_ Miaka thought. She shifted her gaze towards the former shogun and didn't feel any better when she saw his expression. It's the exact same expression that let her know things were serious. But at least she wasn't the one that he was looking at right now.

One of the guests adjusted his neck tie nervously. The other one picked up some documents that had been placed on a table, and spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fuyutsuki, we came back here to inquire about your final decision. Also there are no problems with the legal documents for you both becoming Yuuki Miaka's legal guardians."

Miaka's eyes widened, and she gasped. Nakago narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms against his chest. He clearly was not happy with the situation.

Nakago looked at his parents. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Calm down my dear. Originally, I planned to adopt Miaka-chan here, but your father and I reconsidered it. Instead, this is the solution we came up with. I think it's a great idea."

Nakago didn't look convinced, but having his parents adopt Miaka would have been far worst.

"Fuyustuki-sama..." Miaka said, looking confused and unsure. She couldn't imagine being adopted into such a rich family. Not to mention...

Miaka mentally shook her head at the thought. Being adopted would mean becoming Nakago's...no, Alexander's adopted little sister. She could barely handle her older brother sometimes, with all the teasing. And to be considered Nakago's sibling...

Mr. Fuyutsuki touched her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Miaka, the reason the social workers didn't come for you was because we requested this. It happened right after your mother's funeral. We're concerned for you and your brother's welfare" he explained in a fatherly manner.

This time Mrs. Fuyutsuki held her right hand, and placed her fingers of her opposite hand under Miaka's chin.

"Miaka, my dear..."

"But onii-chan is out of the country. He needs to know about this!" Miaka protested, as Mrs. Fuyutsuki slowly nodded.

"Your older brother is aware of the situation."

Miaka couldn't think clearly, as it was so much to consider all at once. "Onii-chan...knows about this?"

"Yes. And since he couldn't come back here, he wants nothing but for you to be happy again."

Miaka looked over, and glanced at the two lawyers.

"Years ago, I promised your mother that if anything happened, I would be there to help her children. You and Keitsuke-kun" Mrs. Fuyutsuki said, with a calm smile.

"Is this...why I am here?" Miaka asked.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded, and hugged her slowly. Miaka gasped softly at the contact, and wasn't sure what to make of it. She could feel Nakago's eyes on her. It was cold but not piercing. Was it because his parents were around?

…...

Nakago watched as his mother and father explained things to Miaka about the situation. How did the documents managed to avoid being unnoticed by him?

He looked at his parent's butler, who successfully avoided his piercing gaze and pretended to be distracted with the scene in front of him.

Nakago knew this had been planned, so that he wouldn't only find out when Miaka herself learned about the situation. He then focused his eyes on the brunette, before standing up. His father eyed him suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Fuyutsuki asked.

"Balcony" he said curtly, annoyed. Outside, there was another balcony that overlooked the surrounding forest.

His father sighed at his change of his behavior and attitude, but he stood up.

…...

Mrs. Fuyutsuki let go of Miaka, but she placed her hands on her shoulders. Miaka got a glimpse of Nakago, as he walked towards the balcony from the corner of her eyes.

"Miaka-chan, we want you to be here with us. Where you are safe and well cared for. And... we want to be your legal guardians" Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled gently.

Miaka glanced again at the two lawyers, who just waited patiently in their seats. But they also seem to be observing...her.

"Legal guardian..." she whispered, and both Mr. and Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Even if we didn't promise anything to your parents, we would still do this" Mr. Fuyutsuki said. Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded, and gave her husband a loving smile.

"Miaka-chan...I know this is so sudden, but...what do you think?" Mrs. Fuyutsuki gently asked.

Miaka felt her eyes become teary, but she refused to allow any tears to come out.

After her mother died she tried to cheer herself up, by looking for a part-time job. But she had been unsuccessful, and she missed her older brother very badly.

Yui and Tetsuya, and even their parents were kind enough to keep an eye on her, but she knew it couldn't last. And it didn't feel right to depend on them so much. And she did need to become more independent. But without a job, she didn't know how she could support herself.

As tempting as the offer was...it was far too generous. Not to mention she'd be living under the same roof as Nakago. It was hard enough trying to deal with him as it was.

But what other options did she have? Without a job, she really didn't have the option to refuse.

"Miaka..."

Miaka looked up and sniffed. "I..."

She pause as her gaze fell on the man standing outside on the balcony. She knew he couldn't hear any part of the conversation, but he the situation did involve him. But it hadn't been his idea, and she doubted he'd want to have her live on the same property that he did.

But since when did she care about what Nakago thought of her? And it's not like he even cared about her.

This would put her friends at family at peace, if they were assured that she would be okay, and that she would always have a home. And at least Nakago's parents acted like she was welcome to live with them.

She looked at the lawyers, and nodded. "I-I accept."

_'I don't want to be alone again...'_

Everyone smiled, awestruck, and made sounds of approval. The guards were quiet, but they smiled at the little brunette, and everyone in the room expressed some form of excitement.

Miaka smiled at the reactions. Then suddenly, Miaka stood up.

"Miaka-chan?" Mrs. Fuyutsuki asked.

"But first...I need to talk to Na..Alexander-san" she said, nearly calling him by his former name. She'd have to remember not to call him that name, unless they we're alone.

Mr. Fuyutsuki chuckled, and Mrs. Fuyutsuki giggled. Their son is still needed, for the documents. He may not become Miaka's adopted brother, but he was still part of the family, and they needed his consent.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded and smiled. "Alright."

…...

Nakago narrowed his eyes, as he could sense her, even if she had been a mile away. She approached him slowly, and he didn't move from his place.

Miaka let out a sigh when she heard the glass door close behind her. She instructed specifically that the conversation between herself and Nakago was to be absolutely private.

Meanwhile...

…...

Mrs. Fuyutsuki struggled within her husband's arms, as she tried to get near.

"But I want to hear what they are going to talk about!" she protested.

Everyone in the room began to sweat from fear, especially the lawyers. They are seeing something they don't see too often from a royal family.

"Our son doesn't tolerate eavesdroppers, remember?" Mr. Fuyutsuki reasoned. "Besides, Miaka-chan said so herself that she will talk to him privately."

Mrs. Fuyutsuki responded by sighing dramatically, and pouting.

The nearby guards looked at each other, and sighed at the couple's behavior.

…..

Miaka stopped five feet behind him, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Nakago?" she asked, trying to make her voice sounds as soft and calm as possible.

He didn't respond. She pouted, as he was choosing to be rude.

"Will you stop pretending that I'm not here? Or do you want me to pinch you? I can also step on your feet" she said, as she looked down.

"Your chi flares up when you are emotional. I would easily be able to find you, even in a crowd... priestess of Suzaku" he said, not looking at her directly. His voice lacked any emotion, not that she expected anything else.

Pissed that he was trying to change the topic, she settled for yelling at him, because she actually needed his help. "Don't call me that! I'm not the priestess of Suzaku. I'm retired, so don't bring it up!"

Nakago let out a small chuckle, and then he slowly turned to face her. She scowled when she saw the smug look on his face.

"What?" she demanded.

"I suggest you lower your voice, if you don't want the others to hear you...priestess."

She blushed, as he had a point. Turning, she saw that everyone inside seemed to inside to be...talking? And why did they all have weird expressions on their faces?

Nakago smirked at this. _'So slow...as always."_

…..

"That was close. She almost caught us watching them" Mrs. Fuyutsuki said.

Mr. William eyed her. "It was your idea to eavesdrop."

…..

Nakago placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. Miaka looked back at him, looking annoyed. The little brunette was as easy to read as ever. Before she could say anything, he decided to beat her to it.

"I see that you've been convinced to accept their offer...good for you."

He said it bluntly, making it sound like she was unwelcome. Miaka tried not to look hurt, didn't back down.

"Yes, I did. I know very well that I don't have much choice, and I can't have Yui-chan and the others worry about me, and I can't keep depending on them. And...the social workers... they would be after me..." she said, as she looked down. She was really just going to be depending on Nakago's parents, rather than Yui and Tetsuya s parents.

Nakago froze slightly when he heard his priestess's name, and then seemed to brush it aside.

"My parents did this because they wanted to, not because they have to."

"I know that. And I appreciate what they're doing to me. "

Nakago watched her quietly, as if he was contemplating the situation. She decided to go on.

"I'm not adopted or anything. It's not like I wanted to become your adopted little sister. I don't want it, and I hate the thought of it. And the offer might only last for one year... are you saying that you had no idea that this was going to happen? "

He blinked at this, almost as if he was caught off guard. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, and possibly over the fact that he hadn't been observant enough to know what had been planned. "What makes you think I would come up with this stupid idea?"

"Nothing, I thought you would know about it" she shrugged.

Nakago looked in a different direction. "It would seem they planned it perfectly."

"It's not like they're up to something suspicious; unlike you" she frowned.

Nakago pinned her with a cold look, and she gulped. She may put on a brave face around him, but some part of him did scare her.

As if he knew her thoughts, he smirked. He was aware that everyone was waiting for him to sign some legal documents, but he planned on having some fun before he signed anything.

Before Miaka could react, Nakago was already in front of her. As quick as a cat, he grabbed her wrist.

Everyone in the living room saw the scene, were surprise at the behavior. Mr. and Mrs. Fuyutsuki looked equally surprise at this, and wondered what was happening outside.

Miaka faced him, and they made direct eye contact with one another.

"Care to expound on that, priestess?" he asked. By the look in her face, he had succeeded in intimidating her. The fun is just about to begin.

"W...what... d...do you mean by that? And what are you doing?" she demanded, feeling trapped. Damn the rat bastard for scaring her!

He smirked and leaned down, and whispered in her ear. Miaka gasped, as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Back at the fountain..."

"Huh?" she blinked, confused.

"...it was clear white."

Miaka's eyes went wide in shock, as the realization hit her. Back at the fountain when she fallen in, he'd gotten a first class view of her white panties. Turing red from anger, she tried to shove Nakago away.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" she screeched. Nakago moved out of the way before she could push him. Miaka lost her balance, and fell forward. Nakago quickly grabbed her wrist to steady her.

The moment she managed to steady herself, a strong wind blew pass them. Miaka squeaked, and instinctively tried to put down her skirt. However, Nakago maintained his position, and didn't let go of her wrist. And since her back was facing him the, wind gave him another first class view of her panties.

The guards saw the whole thing, and blushed. But the rest of the room didn't see it, as they were distracted by the lawyers, who were trying to get things ready.

After the wind stopped, Nakago smiled, and let go of her wrist, and casually headed to the door. Miaka blushed, and looked over to Nakago retreating figure with embarrassment.

Nakago gave her an innocent glance, which infuriated her.

"You saw it didn't you?" she demanded.

He responded by turning his back to her, and walking off. She swore she heard him chuckle

"Don't you dare lie to me?" Miaka, snapped, following him. That jerk just wanted to just play with her.

_'If that's the case, this means war!'_

…...

Mr. and Mrs. Fuyutsuki signed the legal documents before Nakago did. After that, Miaka sighed the documents, it was that simple.

Yet something so simple as signing her name had just changed her life forever. Pity she had to have the same address as Nakago, who would probably annoy her at every opportunity.

After a few more talks, the two lawyers left. Soon, just the guards remained behind, with the servants and everyone having left to do their jobs.

Miaka sat quietly in her chair, and Nakago sat across from her. Mrs. Fuyutsuki sat beside her husband. Smiling she called a maid, and said something to her before dismissing her.

"Now that the papers are finished, I would like to discuss about getting everything Miaka will need" Mrs. Fuyutsuki said.

"Eh?" Miaka asked.

Nakago looked over, hoping that he wouldn't be involved in Miaka's shopping list.

"Um...about that. Can I go back to my old house and get my stuff?" she asked, trying to be polite.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki nodded. "Yes, that can be arranged. But I'm thinking of other things you'll need, beside your belongings."

A knock sounded on the door, getting everyone's attention.

"Please come in" Mrs. Fuyutsuki called.

Nakago narrowed his eyes. It felt like his mother had planned everything, while his father kept quiet. One of them should have informed him on what they had planned on doing.

A man about Nakago's height came in quietly, closing the door behind him. He walked confidently towards them. Nakago eyed him, and began to scrutinize him from his seat.

The man had dark blue-green hair, and black eyes, and fair skin. With his attire, Miaka assumed he was as butler. But so young?

Suddenly, Miaka felt a cold breeze pass her, and she shivered. It was the same feeling she got back in the book, when someone tried to shoot her with an arrow, or tried to hurt her with a knife.

Her eyes widened, when it came to that to her that she was sensing a killing aura...coming from the unknown man, but she wasn't sure.

She glanced at Nakago, and found him staring at her with those eyes. Miaka blinked at this.

_'What the...'_

"Miaka-chan? Are you alright?" Mrs. Fuyutsuki asked.

For a second, Miaka felt confused. How could there be a cold breeze inside the room, when all the doors and windows were closed. And why was Nakago looking at her strangely? Was he the one doing this?

"Y-yes, I'm fine" she smiled cheerfully, ignoring her thoughts. "I suddenly just felt cold, that's all."

The young man wore attire like all the butlers did, and he stood near her chair. Miaka couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Miaka placed a hand on her chest when she felt her heart beat faster. For a second there, she thought it was Tamahome, but no. Those eyes...that smile...and the posture... it was definitely not him.

Guessing by his looks, the stranger might be around twenties, just like Nakago. And other than that, he looked somewhat familiar.

He bowed politely to them before speaking.

"You called for me Fuyutsuki –sama?" he asked.

Mr. Fuyutsuki nodded. He remembered hiring a new butler, as his wife smiled to herself.

"Yes. You will be starting your job today... as Miaka-chan's personal butler" Mr. Fuyutsuki smiled.

"Huh?" Miaka asked.

"Miaka-chan, this is Rihito Kaname. He is going to be your personal butler and bodyguard from now on. Rihito this is Yuuki Miaka" Mr. Fuyutsuki said.

Miaka quickly stood up to bow, but her butler beat her to it.

"Lady Miaka, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Kaname said.

Miaka blushed at hearing his gentle voice.

"Uh-eto...it's nice to meet you too"

She bowed slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable. Kaname straightened up , and smiled at her. Hm, her first butler. Does she really need one? Well...it's a big mansion so...maybe she does.

"I'm sure the both of you will get along. Kaname-kun, please take good care of her" Mrs. Fuyutsuki said.

Kaname nodded. Then he stood up, and grabbed Miaka by the arm, surprising her.

"I will show you your room."

"My room?" Miaka asked.

She nodded, and he began to lead her away. Everyone have no choice but to follow, except for Nakago.

"Father...I'm afraid I have to leave early. There are some matters that require my attention to in the equestrian area."

His father looked over and nodded. He saw Miaka gave him a glance but he watched Kaname, before turning around, and walking the opposite direction.

Kaname looked behind him and found the young master already gone. He smirked to himself, before his gaze fell on the little brunette in front of him. He would have thought of protecting the girl, but he didn't find it to be such a bad idea. It amazed him that she didn't recognize him yet. But he was sure that she felt something.

And what Nakago did back there was far more than amusing than anything he had seen.

…...

Nakago walked along the corridors of the mansion, as he headed towards his so called destination. Slowing his pace, he took out a thorny, red rose from his pocket. Anyone hit by it would end up having a deep cut.

But most importantly, it wasn't poisonous.

Kaname was testing him. Did he really think he wouldn't be noticed? How stupid.

Nakago stop walking in the middle of the corridor, and made sure no one else is around. He eyed his personal bodyguard at the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry I made you wait, Denise."

Denise, whom Miaka had met earlier, came down swiftly from his hiding place. "Alexander-sama, you called for me?"

He looked back at the rose he was holding as Denise approached, and stood beside him. "I did."

Nakago's eyes slowly turned light blue, and he cremated the rose in seconds. Denise watch silently, his expression echoed his master's.

He clenched his fist. If master Alexander wasn't there, Miaka would've gotten get hurt. It was then he realize he was about to deal with something not human.

Before the shaped-edge rose could've hit Miaka directly on her head, Nakago with inhuman abilities changed its direction, and it had ended up hitting the side table instead. It had happened so fast, that no one else had seen, or heard it.

It's not like Denise saw everything himself. He would always admit that his master was far better than him and most likely better than anyone in the royal security unit. He almost feared him.

Nearly at all times, he was cunning and looked dangerous, but he was completely different with his family.

Denise only knew his master was able to do something, when he detected the rose shaped weapon ended up pinned on the side table, across from Miaka. That much was a proof.

"Take Inchio with you and bring him to Yuuki-san" Alexander ordered.

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"'He doesn't call her by her name?"

"Do not alert the others" Alexander's ordered. Bu t wouldn't that risk the life of his parents, and Miaka?

Before he could protest, Alexander gave him a stern glance before walking away. He knew very well the young master didn't tolerate disloyalty. If he said not to alert the others, then that means he has a plan.

Denise smirked to himself, and bowed low. "Yes master."

…...

"Honey, you are pulling Miaka-chan a little too hard" Mr. Fuyutsuki said.

Kaname watched them quietly, but he kept his gaze on Miaka, for the most part.

He smiled inwardly to himself, as Miaka called him to come near, since he was standing a little far away, and just gave her a nod.

_**~Let the real fun begin... Nakago-sama...~**_

To be continued..

Author's note:

I love to thank all of my readers! (^_^) For everything. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update. I will do my best to make the next chapter exciting and longer. Without your reviews I won't be encourage.

You guys can also tell me what you think on some parts of the chapter…for improvement. I love to hear from you guys! (^_^) Also your opinions or suggestions. It would help a lot for the story. Heheheh

And also….

I WANT TO THANK MY (BETA) EDITOR/REAEDER: Ashley (Dessert Renaissance)…"For everything as well. You were always patient and understanding. You know Nakago far better than I (^_^)..I know it by the way you edit my fan fic. Thank you so much for editing. Actually, I feel really speechless because when it comes to Nakago and Miaka fan fics I always look up to you. I always tell myself that I have a great editor. Ashley, thank you so much! (^_^)"

Oh yeah before I forget…I have a feeling that as the chapters goes on there might be some intimating parts between our favorite characters. But I would not put it pass through M rated.

Additional: I have drawn some Nakago and Miaka pics. After a long practice-finally it's over and time for some results. (^_^) Hope you like them. You can find them in deviantart. (username: macaraeg) or you can check it in the Nakago and Miaka club still in the deviantart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Treasured**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi_

**_Author's note_**: Mina-san! (^_^) I hope you like this chapter. Before I we begin, I would like to thank Dessert Renaissance for helping me, again. She edits all of my chapters before they are being post in this website. And it was always much more better than the original set. Re-reading the chapter reminds me of the things I forgot about Miaka. Because of her I will definitely do my very best. I really do have an awesome beta-reader and editor. Thank you so much for everything Dessert Renaissance! (^_^) "You made this possible, thank you!"

You can also read her Nakago x Miaka fanfictions. Just type the necessary things in this website and you will see it immediately. They are awesome! You will the sides between the two you'll never know exists. Mostly, Nakago. hehehe (^_^)

Also I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed and fans. Guys, thank you so much because without you I will never feel encourage to write. And this fic might end up dead which I do not like but since you guys are here...well, I am sure I can finish this. (^_^) Also thank so much for the comments! They are all awesome! I wish I could read more reviews!

And before I finish this note, you are free to tell ask me anything concerning this fanfic. Like a discussion of some sort.

So, guys, good luck and I hope you like this chapter! (^_^)

**Chapter 4:**

Miaka looked around in awe as Mr. and Mrs. Ryne gave her a quick tour of her room. It was HUGE! The ceiling was high, and the king size bed had thick blankets, with the floor covered in some expensive looking carpet. Not to mention the wide French windows, the priceless paintings on the wall...just what did Nakago's parent's do for a living?

"Miaka-chan, do you like it?" Mrs. Fuyustuki asked, looking hopeful.

Miaka turn around and nodded. "Hai." (yes)

"If there is anything that you need, just come to us or to Alexander" Mr. Ryne said, coming from behind. Miaka blushed slightly when she heard the former shogun's name.

A servant came into the room, bowing quietly before handing a banquet of roses to Mrs. Fuyutsuki.

"Miaka aren't they beautiful? They are freshly picked from our gardens outside."

Miaka smiled, nodding. Mrs. Fuyutsuki just looked so happy. Walking towards the vase at the centre table, she quickly arranged them.

"These are for you. You can always go to the garden and pick any flowers you want" she said, giving her a wink.

Miaka giggled. Why does she feel like she has seen this before? And despite them being complete strangers, she finally felt...home.

Touching the fabric of the blanket, she vaguely wondered if she could ever afford something like it when she got her own job.

Mrs. Fuyutsuki continued. "You could also ask Alexander to accompany you to the gardens. For some reason, he always goes to the cherry blossom area near the green house every weekend, during the afternoon."

Miaka looked up, not knowing what to say. She can't imagine him being in the gardens, much less admiring anything that looked so...pretty. Come to think of it, it was Saturday. Glancing at Kaname, he stood quietly behind Mr. Ryne, acting calm.

"Miaka-chan..."

That was when Mrs. Fuyutsuki excitedly grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room.

"I want to show you..." she said, looking excited.

Mr. Ryne just sighed, and followed suite while Kaname didn't say anything but followed as well. The tour is not yet over.

'_I hope I could remember the way back to my room...'_ Miaka sweat dropped.

...

Keitsuke sighed and sat up from his bed. His professor gave him a brief summary about the upcoming topics for the next few days, so he wouldn't miss anything when he took two days off. It worried him even more when he realized that his sister was staying at home; on her own.

Wanting to be there for his sister, he was about to go back to Japan when someone called him unexpectedly. It was Mr. Ryne. He was shocked and surprised at the same time to hear his voice after so many years had passed. He would never forget him, and his family.

Mr. Ryne easily convinced him that everything would be alright; and that they would care of Miaka. Keitsuke was able to get the chance to talk to Mrs. Ryne, and was even more surprise that they would support his studies.

Thinking that Miaka was in good hands, he agreed to continue on with his studies. He really shouldn't give up, when his mother went all the trouble to fulfil his dreams. If things went differently, Mrs. Yuuki would be thrilled to know that the Ryne family had finally returned to Japan. But when had they returned?

Now that Miaka is staying with them, then that would mean... Alexander... would be around.

Suddenly, Keitsuke remembered something unexpected. Miaka succeeded in recovering from a car accident years ago. Now that the Ryne family is back in their lives, Miaka's memories might re-open again.

The amnesia looked permanent enough on the surface, since Miaka never spoke of her memories after the incident. True, she had dreams or nightmares that might be related to her past, but she just couldn't remember much of what had happened.

One year after the incident, she had forced herself to remember a few things, and that caused her to collapse due to exhaustion, and mental distress. After that, she never tried anything and eventually moved on.

Keitsuke frowned sadly and watched the birds outside his windows.

...

After several hours of touring the Ryne mansion, Miaka took a seat on one of the benches within the glamorous garden. Mr. and Mrs. Ryne left her with Kaname, since they need to attend an urgent meeting that needed their attention.

Kaname stood near the bench, and just simply watched her.

Miaka looked to her side and saw several doves landing on the grass. They looked so cute! Standing up she walked towards the birds. Bending down, she slowly reached out to one and patted it carefully on its back. When her hand made contact, it was slightly startled, but then it calmed down. Such cute creatures could always distract her and let her wonder the whole day.

She giggled when the dove made a sound, and soon many went towards her. Back in the city park, she would always make sure to have something to feed the pigeons. Loving the touch of their soft feathers on her skin, she could always have fun, just by watching them come to her for food.

"Lady Yuuki?"

Looking startled, she was glad that the doves didn't move away. She looked behind to see Kaname bending down slightly to look at her. How could this butler be so young and handsome?!

Kaname smiled at her. "Lady Yuuki, would you like to have some afternoon tea?" He asked.

Miaka glanced behind him and saw a table filled with deliciously looking desserts and smelled the sweet scent coming from the tea. Was that there awhile ago? And there were three maids now standing on one side. If they did prepare the whole thing while she is distracted with the doves she could have sworn that they finished it in record time.

Giving Kaname a curious glance, he only smiled at her. Looking back at the doves she frowned a bit. If only she knew that there were doves in this place she would have prepared something so she could feed them. It would be unfair to leave them for awhile and eat. "But...I wish I could feed them a little bit..." she murmured.

Much to her surprise, blinking twice, she found Kaname handing her a handful of seeds. How did he know what she was thinking? Pleased, she gladly took them and feed the doves who devoured it quickly in her hands.

Miaka giggled and laughed as the doves surrounded her. She wished her brother was here. Being with her older brother enlightens everything.

Turning to look at Kaname, she smiled at him. "Kaname-san, thank you, so much!"

Kaname was a little bit taken by surprise, regaining his composure he bowed. Miaka blushed realizing that Kaname is her butler. Such a young, handsome man would follow her nearly everywhere and serve her to the fullest. She' wasn't used to being followed around, but for some reason, having a butler didn't seem so bad.

After a few more minutes, Miaka stood up slowly so as not to disturb the doves eating, and brushed off the dirt on her skirt. Kaname move to assist her but she stop him. "No, its fine, Kaname-san." Looking at the desserts still on top of the table, she gasped when her stomach growled.

The maids couldn't help but giggle. It was really unexpected but her butler didn't laugh, he simply just smiled at her.

"Uh-eto..." Placing a hand on her stomach, she looked down in embarrassment. She opened her eyes when she felt Kaname guiding her to take a seat.

"Lady Yuuki, we have prepared these sweets to satisfy your taste. Which one of these do you prefer?" Kaname took one of the trays full of different kinds of sliced cakes. Strawberry cake, chocolate cakes, vanilla cake with layers of caramel syrups, and many more! If only that no one is looking she would have already drooled on them.

"Uhm...actually, I like them all..."

The maids giggled quietly, amused.

...

"Young master... it's time to go." The butler informed.

"I know" Nakago replied quietly. Still not moving, the butler just sighed and left. He is ignoring his surroundings again. Quietly, sitting on a bench, watching the cherry blossoms.

He is supposed to be attending an urgent meeting an hour ago but his parents told him not to, and they were persistent. Then, about ten minutes ago, another urgent call came. If the call wasn't from Yukito, he would have ignored it.

Nakago looked over when a flower fell onto his lap. Picking it up, he stared at it blankly. Out of the entire cherry blossom trees, one was blooming out of season. _Completely, _out of season. Strangely, that same particular tree hadn't bloomed for more than ten years. Ever since... that one faithful day.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated from his pocket. Frowning he answered with suppressed annoyance. "Yukito." Standing up, he let the flower fall from his hand, without much of a second glance as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Well...first of all, just like what you said, they agreed but they still seem doubtful about the proposal. The documents should be ready by the time you arrive here." Yukito responded.

Nakago smirked to himself, as he walked out of the garden, his butler following behind.

"I see."

Turning to his butler, he was immediately presented with the original documents. Quickly scanning the papers, he handed them back to his butler, and went inside the house.

"Their reaction to the proposal is predictable, if not obvious. But, Yukito, I doubt this is the reason why you called. What is it that you really want to tell me?"

"Darn it. You can never fool the man can you?" Yukito sighed, giving up. Leaning backwards in his chair he smiled, amused. He could never understand how such a powerful, yet cold-hearted person became his most trusting friend. "I received some documents coming from your parents not too long ago. I was surprise at it's content."

Nakago's grip on his phone tightened, patiently waiting for him to finish. He could somewhat already guess what those files contained. Calming down, he reminded himself that those pending documents remained in his room.

"I don't mind processing the papers after this meeting since I have nothing better to do. It's concerning...Yuuki Miaka."

Smiling to himself he lifted the photo from the papers to take a better look. _'Interesting, what is the relationship of this lady to this family, for Mr. and Mrs. Ryne to go this far?' _

The butler gasped when he heard a cracking-glass sound, but didn't know where exactly he'd heard it. Looking around, the young master was still talking to Yukito-sama and didn't find anything out of place.

'_Was it my imagination?' _

When Yukito didn't hear Nakago reply, he continued. "Her enrolment papers are also here. To be honest they didn't give me any explanation on why they chose me to do them this favour, when I am sure they could at least ask you to do it instead. I do not know exactly what your parents are planning and whatever is it their decision, it's completely beyond me. I just thought that I should let you know."

Yukito took a deep breath and waited for the other man to speak; he could already feel the tension coming from the other man.

"Do whatever you can to hold those papers until I'm done with the meeting. Those papers will not be received by the academic board until I sign them."

With that, Nakago turned off their connection.

Yukito chuckled and placed his cell phone away. Placing the papers aside he continued to stare at the girl's picture. He smiled. _'Yuuki Miaka...' _

...

Miaka sat quietly alone at the dining table, eating her dinner with as much poise and lady manner as she could. Kaname stood behind her, waiting on her. The food was very delicious, but she couldn't help but feel the emptiness. It was so much fun and enjoyable when everyone was together. Keitsuke hadn't called yet, and there were also no messages. He might be busy with his studies, and just call later or tomorrow.

Looking over at the other side of the table, she remembered where Nakago sat this morning. Mr. Ryne called, and informed Kaname and the rest that they will be coming home late. Miaka hasn't even seen Nakago the whole day and wondered where he went. Her tour around the mansion was still cut short, the place was definitely huge, and there is no way she could finish the tour in one day. At least Kaname was always beside her and helped her, whether he is asked to or not. Miaka wondered if it was possible to be just on her own.

After eating dinner, she didn't forget to thank the maids and the chef, who blushed when she said she loved his cooking. Walking along the corridors of the mansion, she let her butler lead her back to her room. Tomorrow, she would go back to the apartment, and get her stuff. And she'd call Keitsuke to tell him that she would be alright.

Stopping, Kaname opened the door for her and she went in. "Lady Miaka, is there anything else you need?"

Miaka shook her head as she sat on the king size bed.

"I think I will be alright, thank you Kaname-san."

She smiled at him. Kaname bowed respectfully.

"Lady Miaka, if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to call me."

Miaka placed her left hand in her pocket touching the small device with her finger tips, reassuring herself that it's there. Still not used to having a butler, she blushed and nodded. With that, Kaname bid her goodnight and left.

Everything then became quiet. Taking off her high heeled shoes, she lay on the bed, feeling the soft and fluffy blankets beneath her. She's already in good hands, but that's not exactly the problem. Her mother's death was still a shock, and she would still miss her terribly. She hoped that Keitsuke would call soon.

Miaka couldn't control the whimper that escaped her, as she tightened her hold on the sheets in attempt to control her emotions. Thinking that she would be alone for the rest of the night, an unexpected knock sounded at her door.

Sitting up quickly and wiping the tear that fell down her cheek, she looked over wondering who it could be. "W-who is it?"

"Lady Miaka, it's me, Denise."

Miaka immediately jumped down her bed, and quickly opened her door to let him in. "Denise-san!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

"Come on in." she invited, opening the door for him to enter.

Denise blushed in embarrassment, and shyly went in. Usually, he should be the one opening the door when he is told to come in. He quickly saw her nervousness when she saw Inchio, the German shepherd dog, following behind him. He led the dog near the centre table and bowed politely. "I'm sorry for bothering this late lady Yuuki."

Closing the door behind her, she shook her head.

"No, it's alright Denise-san. Besides it's not that really late anyways. So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Relaxing, he smiled. She is definitely different from all the other girls he met. "Lady Miaka, it would be an honour if you just call me Denise."

Miaka blinked at this, but then just smiled, again.

"Okay... Denise."

She paused before saying it feeling shy all of the sudden. Realizing that he is Nakago's personal body guard, she felt somewhat relieved that he prefer being casual than formal. Miaka wonders if he is like that around Nakago.

Patting Inchio on the head, the dog obediently sat on the floor. "As you can see I brought Inchio here with me. Alexander-sama instructed me to take him to you."

Miaka paled when she heard about Nakago, then slowly looked at Inchio. What is really nerve wrecking about the dog is not that it's staring, but its height. She now remembered that all of the dogs she has seen with Nakago have a height that reached her waist.

And why in the world is it starring at her?! Miaka looked back at Denise, unsure of what to think of the situation.

Denise sweat-dropped, wondering if she hates dogs. Laughing to himself, he explained. "Alexander-sama, actually didn't tell me the reason why but, I believe that it's for security."

Miaka raised an eyebrow at this. A mansion that is probably filled with God knows what kind of alarms and guards roaming all over the places-there is definitely something fishy about this. "You might have already heard of the other dogs. Inchio is one of them. They are all personally his. Alexander-sama didn't see the reason to not to train them himself."

Miaka sweat dropped. "I see." As expected, the ice-block definitely doesn't exactly treat them as house pets. Trained dogs-now that just made her nervous even more. "So that means..."

Denise nodded. "Yes, Inchio would be staying here with you." Miaka paled.

"Please, don't worry lady Miaka. Inchio may have barked at you earlier but now that you live here, he won't. Alexander-sama makes sure of that." With that he patted Inchio on the head, but the dog didn't wiggle its' tail or move.

"Inchio..." Miaka tried saying the dogs name in a low tone.

"Even if it's not for security, I am sure Alexander-sama has a valid reason. I think this is the best way for you to get to know of them. So, please don't be afraid, Lady Miaka."

Miaka blushed then nodded. Denise bent down to look at Inchio. "Inchio, watch over lady Miaka for us o.k.?" With that said he finally stood up to leave. "I think I should take my leave now, Lady Miaka. I still need to finish my rounds tonight."

"Oh, right. Thank you for everything, Denise."

"Goodnight, Lady Miaka." With that Denise left the room, this time opening the door himself. Once he was gone, Miaka looked over to Inchio and was shock to see it already jumping over the king size bed and lay there quietly.

'_Uh-wah... what am I suppose to do now? It's on my bed?!' _

Looking around her room she has to think of something to do before going to bed. Probably by that time Inchio would on the floor sleeping. Then she realized that she was still wearing a dress, she decided to change into her night clothes. Moving around she felt relieve that Inchio didn't bark at her anymore. And he is so BIG!

...

**_Several hours earlier..._**

Nakago stood in front of his father's desk while his mother stood behind his father. Right after he was done with the meeting, he immediately confronted them. The original documents that were left behind on his desk weren't the only original copy. Of course, they have no intentions of hiding it from Alexander. If they were really keeping it a secret, no one would bother giving him the other original copy of the document. Of course, Alexander could easily ignore these, but there is just one thing that really pissed him off.

"What's the matter Alexander?" his father asked.

Nakago controlled his temper, as he faced them.

"I am sure you know very well why I am here."

"I see, so Yukito-kun told you?"

"You do not need to involve him."

Mrs. Fuyutsuki couldn't help but place a hand to her lips, while Mr. Ryne remained calm. He knew this was coming. But they never intended to hide anything from their son.

"I don't suppose you are here to stop us, son. These are a just simple document that has nothing to do with the company, or any other serious matters."

"Alexander, are you against Miaka-chan attending the academy?"

"No" Nakago responded quickly. "I want all documents concerning Yuuki-san to be sent to me."

"Miaka has to..."

Mrs. Fuyutsuki tried to say something, but Nakago cut her off.

"It's still too early. After all, she should be given a choice. I will personally process them; it would be faster if I do it."

"So that means that you will do us a favour son?" His mother asked excitedly, completely washing away the tension that was starting to build just a moment ago. Nakago almost lost his composure when he saw her glittering eyes, but remained calm.

"What are you thinking..." he murmured to himself.

His father chuckled at this. "We thought of Yukito-kun processing the papers because we want to, we have no intention of hiding anything. Besides, it might be troublesome for you. Yukito-kun was kind enough to help."

"That's right; we thought that you have to pass in a thesis proposal today, so we didn't bother you with the details."

"I have already finished my thesis proposal the other day. I was able to convince my professors to do it in advance."

"Well, the real question is...why are willing to do this?"

Nakago looked back at his father, emotionlessly, and evaded the question.

"I should get going. I will expect all Yuuki-san's documents to be on my table by tonight."

With that, he left without a word.

...

After a nice hot bath, Miaka didn't have a choice but to wear the night gown that was given to her earlier. Well, at least there is something she could wear. Surprisingly, it fitted her. How did they know her size?

Walking out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean again, she is definitely ready to go to bed. Looking over she gasped, sweat-dropping.

"Inchio..." She whispered, nearly frightened. Inchio slept near the edge of her bed and hadn't moved at all. How can she sleep while there is a dog sleeping at her feet?

Remembering what Denise said awhile ago, there shouldn't be any problem right? Shaking her head she gathered all her courage, and walk as quietly as possible towards her bed.

What if he sensed her, and then pounced on her? With that thought in mind, she paled and even slowed her steps even more. Reaching the other end of the bed, she slowly lifted the covers making sure not to wake the beast.

"And now to get some real sleep..." she whispered to herself, as she climbed into the bed.

Things would have been easier if the beast wasn't around, but that was not the case. The ice-block decided to have one of his pets watch over her tonight, and maybe including the following nights to come, for whatever reason.

So much for being careful, Inchio raised one ear and looked over completely with its jet black eyes. Miaka froze on the spot like a rock, all blood drained from her face as she stared back. _'Oh no...he's going to eat me...' _

For what seem like forever, Inchio slowly went back to sleep, ignoring her. Miaka comically blinked at this. What just happened? Did he just...ignore her? Just like that?! Hell, he scared the crap out her.

Miaka felt her heart beat slowly, and that her body aches with her position. Still, carefully moving the blankets aside she quickly climbed onto the bed. Inchio didn't watch her and just slept.

Maybe Denise is right about Inchio not biting her head off like before but this is just so frightening. What if he falls off when she moves in her sleep?!

Covering herself with the thick blanket she took a deep breath before lying down. If anything happens to her tonight she is definitely going to kill Nakago the next time she sees him. Just when she is about to close her eyes for the night her cell phone started to ring.

'_KEITSUKE!' _

Sitting up abruptly she tried to look for her cell phone, but couldn't find it. Looking around just where in world did she put it? But why is the sound getting louder as if it was getting...

Suddenly she felt someone tapping her hand. Turning around her eyes widen she saw Inchio beside her bed with her cell-phone on the floor near his paws.

"My cell phone..."

Inchio moved and pushed the cell phone on the floor towards her with his nose as if telling her to pick it up. Did he wake up to get her cell phone?

Gulping, she softened her gaze at the dog and got out of bed to pick up her cell phone. Inchio bent and push the cell phone again. Miaka blinked at this and saw that Inchio meant no harm, and was just helping her look for her cell phone even if he wasn't wiggling his tail to indicate that he was happy to help her, like most dogs usually do.

Denise was right; no doubt they are trained to respond to any situations. Smiling a little she picked up her phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello, Keitsuke?"

"Miaka!" Keitsuke exclaimed worriedly. "How are you? Are you alright?"

She finally heard her onii-chan's voice after expecting him for so many hours; she could already feel her eyes being teary. "Onii-chan, I'm fine. I'm alright. Onii-chan, I missed you so much."

"Miaka, I miss you too." A tear fell down her cheek as her brother comforted her once again that everything will be alright. He was really worried and was even more worried that she alone in the apartment.

After a few more moments, the call ended. It felt good to hear from him again. Even if he is far away, for as long he calls from time to time, she knew that she is not alone. Wiping the tears away, she smiled and placed her cell phone near the side drawer. Almost forgetting Inchio, she looked at him and was surprised that he is still standing where he stood.

Bending down, she smiled at Inchio thanking him.

"Inchio, thank you. Because of you, I was able to talk to my Onii-chan. Thank you."

Inchio just looked at her, and watched get into bed again.

She sighed to herself and felt like she could finally sleep. Just when she is about to lay down, Inchio jumped right in front of her, startling her.

"I-Inchio...?"

Before she even know what was happening Inchio moved and lay on her lap and started to lick her hand. Her hand that is still slightly wet from her tears. Is he comforting her?

"Inchio..."

"Arigatou."

...

Exactly at nine in the evening, Nakago finally returned home. His parents would be coming back at ten, and forced him to go home to check on Miaka.

Walking along the corridors, he made sure his butler was busy before he checked on Miaka. He didn't see Denise along the way, and guess that he might be busy with his rounds. Remembering that he instructed him to take Inchio to Miaka, he wondered how Miaka had managed.

Turning around, he finally reached Miaka's room and didn't stop to knock, but made sure to do it quietly. Miaka was sleeping peacefully while Inchio slept on her lap. After one simple glance he turned off the light and closed the door. The scene was surprising but he didn't find it disturbing.

If she managed to get along with Inchio, then there shouldn't be any problem with the others. This wasn't the reason why he wanted Inchio to be by her side, of course. That is just too pathetic. Knowing that Miaka gets along with anyone isn't the problem. Indeed she had grown, yet, she still unaware of her surroundings. She is still...too vulnerable.

Moving away from the door he left and walk back to his room. A maid was already there waiting for him. She bowed and blushed as he approached her. No one could actually ignore his intimidating presence.

"Alexander-sama, Yukito-sama called an hour ago and left a message."

Nakago narrowed his eyes at this.

"Is it concerning about the meeting?"

The maid looked at him, confused. She shook her head.

"I do not think so Sir." She nearly stammered when she noticed his impatient look the moment she told him that it doesn't concern about work.

"I see. Ignore it." He said quietly. The maid panicked at his responsed. How could he ignore Yukito-sama?

"Uhm-eto...A-Alexander-sama-" Nakago narrowed his eyes at her as he looked over his shoulder. The maid fidgeted under his gaze. "...I'm sorry. Yukito-sama only said that he will be coming here tomorrow night."

**To be continued**

Author's note: Finally! I finished this chapter! (^_^) Mina-san, honto nig omen nasai for being late to update this. My pre-med course really got me busy. And then very soon I will have my thesis so I'm really going to be very busy but don't worry I won't stop writing.

I hope you like it. Please, review. You can also ask questions for discussions. (^_^)


End file.
